Wood and Stains
by mollycoddle
Summary: It wasn't until Sasuke did Sakura come home. Implied Sasusaku.


_I do not own Naruto. Please remember, these are _**letters**_ so they aren't perfect._

_And spaces mean spaces._

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Wood and Stains **_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Finally! Konoha trusts Teme again! I think it had to do with what you said that day—remember? You called some of your favo rite brats over and they tac kled Teme? They scared their mothers but…eh…it was worth it._

_You always said kids had the best judgment. _

_Anyway, some of your fanboys keep bothering me about your address. PLEASE can I kill t hem? You know, since I had practice with Hinata-chan's ?_

_Well, I got ta go. I know this was short but I wanted you to know that Konoha really does think Teme is worthy._

_He's gratef ul, you know, just won't show it. With the kids, I mean. Seriously, I never thought a bunch of munchkins had that affect._

_Future Hokage,  
Naruto I Am Awesome Uzumaki_

* * *

_Oi, Forehead!_

_Guess who ite is? You're favorite blonde beauty~…_

…

…

…

…

_Yeah, I'm just filling space here, for the sake of making this longer._

_SO__ bored. You know I blame you, right? I mean if you were here we could've have a girl's night out or something. _

_-Sigh- _

_Or you could've helped me with my Shika problem. I mean, helloooo? It takes a mastermind to know what that guy likes and whatever. You always knew how to read body language._

_WhatEVER. _

_Your piggy,  
Ino

* * *

_

**Five Days Later

* * *

**

_Hey Saki,_

_Tennie here! I wanted to say, "Welcome back!" but sadly was forced  
to go on a mission to Mist to take out some asshole._

…_Neji says to stop cussing—but how can I? I mean, hellooooo as  
Ino says—I couldn't welcome you back home!_

_So this letter with the sulvinor (how the hell do you spell it?) is my gift. _

_Yours truly,  
10-10 (HAHAHAHAHA—not really, but with Sai and Neji  
ANYTHING is funny.)_

_

* * *

_

_Ugly,_

_Unfortunately due to some  
circumstances I was not able  
to meet you like the book "Always  
An Emotion, No matter The Shade of Hate"  
by Shi Pege says  
you should do when  
a friend comes back._

_So, like TenTen-san says, I am  
writing a letter. Please say hello to  
Dickless._

_One more thing, I am sorry  
to write on a napkin but  
"Always An Emotion" says you could write  
on anything and pass it  
off because it's the thought  
that counts._

_-Sai

* * *

_

**A Week Later

* * *

**

_Sakura,_

_I am pleased to say that I have finally the courage to ask out Naruto-kun! I thank you greatly for your help and the boost of confidence! I know I could tell you this in person but I asked Naruto-kun just now—at 8 o'clock because he happened to be here._

_I have to get my excitement on paper for now, so I can save this for a rainy day._

_Your friend,  
Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

_Sakura-chan!,_

_I NEED YOUR HELP! WHAT DO YOU WEAR WHEN YOU GO ON A DATE? HHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!_

_NARUTO U._

_Ps—Teme says to stop bothering you, but who the hell listens to him?

* * *

_

**Next Day

* * *

**

_You effin' forehead,_

_Where the hell are you? I mean, c'mon Saki! Please, please be okay. _

_Please._

_You're stronger than that, right? Whatever whoever throws at you, you can take it! Please._

_Pig,  
Ino_

* * *

_Sakura-chan._

_You're our there. I know it. Somewhere, I don't know where, but you're out there._

_Alone._

_Baa-chan said it was an ambush, that it was the "new" Akatsuki. If you come back, I swear I will hunt them the fuck down and kill them. Even if you don't, I don't care. I'll get them. But you make me a promise, as I send this letter to an empty house. Promise, me, Sakura-chan, that you'll live long enough for me to get them._

_Please._

_-Naruto U.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Saki,_

_TenTen here. Um, I miss you, so I hope you come back._

_I know what everyone's saying, Sak. I know they think you're dead._

_But you're not. I don't know how, but you aren't. Naruto-that idiot-misses you. He's going out there, to get you back home. So when you come back, you'll know we're here for you._

_Always-and forever,  
TenTen_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura-san,_

_Naruto said he sent you a letter, despite the empty house.. His insight is powerful, as you once said, so he knows. You're out there Sakura-san, and we all know it._

_You're not weak. All of the Akatsuki ambushing you is proof. Please, just be okay. Because if you aren't, then we aren't. _

_The hospitals don't have their best medic, the Hokage-sama not her only apprentice._

_I know you went out for a mission, and were supposed to be back home, but the little delay was nothing to worry about. At least, we thought._

_But it was. You didn't come back._

_Just so you know, a week before, Naruto-kun and I were going to a ramen stand—his favorite. But when we got there he was all cheer and smile—suddenly, he wasn't. He couldn't—wouldn't—eat and he paled. I thought he was sick, but I think it was when you were captured. So…we're all linked, Sakura. Sakura…I'm going to take out the suffix now…okay? Reply if you don't want to._

_Your friend,  
Hinata_

_

* * *

_

_Ugly, _

_Get back home._

_

* * *

_

**_Sakura._**

**_I'm grateful for you and your plan to get me back into the village. No doubt you've heard from the Dobe. So now that you've done me a favor, I do you one. You have to come back and collect it, so get over to Konoha, because I'm not looking for you._**

**_-Uchiha S._**

_

* * *

_

_FOREHEAD,_

_OMIGAWD! THANK GOD YOU'RE HOME SAFE!_

_DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WE ALL—EVEN NEJI AND KIBA AND SHINO AND GAARA AND TEMARI AND KANKURO AND DEF. LEE AND AND AND AND—_

_So many people were worried. You're at the hospital, but you'll get this letter soon. _

_Your BFFs,  
Ino, Hinata, TenTen_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura-chan,_

_I knew you were okay._

_-Naruto_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura,_

_I thank Kami-sama you are fine._

_But how were you able to get out? It was said to be impossible to escape. But you did—no doubt adding to the legendary almost-Sannin name, hmm?_

_But, really. And don't tell me it was because of the Uchiha's letter—it will stay secret, but it makes no sense. _

_The Godaime_


End file.
